


Supernatural Six

by b00mgh



Series: Twelve Days of Ficmas 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Ficmas, F/F, M/M, Ridiculous Six au, all ships are background - Freeform, canon? i don't know her, let me have my babies, plot does not actually involve christmas, that is a dumb movie but i do recommend it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b00mgh/pseuds/b00mgh
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Cas are on a hunting trip, and they haven't been home in a few days. Jack may be a one-year-old with moderate-to-severe angelic powers, but his lack of worldly context will not stop him from naruto-running out of the bunker, top speed, to meet up with the only person he knows how to get in contact with who isn't dead or in another universe: Claire Novak. Claire says "hey, u kno wut would b a gr8 idea? if we went to get our dads BY OURSELVES!" and Jack sees no flaw in this logic and off they go! Accumulating more of the boys' semi-adopted or otherwise illegitimate children along the way! What could go wrong!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Series: Twelve Days of Ficmas 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570897
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Supernatural Six

**Author's Note:**

> Real quick, I just want you all to know that I love these characters but hate canon plot with an unholy passion. Ergo: Charlie is alive and a few years younger (just around the same age as everyone else- you know, vague early twenties), Kevin is alive, Mary was not brought back, and other dimensional stuff has stayed in the other dimension. Go ham, bitch about my plot continuity errors in the comments.

Jack’s dads were on a hunting trip, and they hadn’t been home in a few days. 

There wasn’t anything inherently worrying about this, they went on hunting trips a lot, and they had been out longer than this many times before. Maybe it was the fact that they hadn’t checked in for something like twelve hours, instead of the usual one. Yes, Jack decided, that was probably it. Dean often forgot, and Cass still was occasionally iffy on his concept of time and how fast or slow it was usually going, but Sam was very methodical. Jack suspected he set reminders on his phone, which Jack found interesting, but altogether comforting: Sam was always going to text him to let him know that everyone was okay. 

Not this time, apparently, and now Jack was worried and worrying his lip in a way that only adolescent one-year-olds could. Maybe he was being overdramatic– Cas once told him that young people (“all people,” Cas had said, but Jack used that skill Sam liked to use called “reading between the lines” to understand that Cas mostly meant all  _ humans _ , people younger than himself) were overdramatic. But Dean always told him to use his “instincts,” and his instincts did not need Dean’s 40 years of wisdom, or Sam’s 36 years, or Castiel’s countless millennia, to understand that such a drastic change in such a necessary pattern was Not Right.

Jack would just have to go after them. “Inexperience” be “damned,” these were his  _ dads _ . 

But who could he trust to help him? Who did he know? He could list the people he trusted, who were still alive, and in this dimension, on one hand: Dean (missing), Sam (also missing), Cas (still missing), and uhhh, what was her name? Clarissa? Clarice?  _ Claire! _ He knew  _ Claire _ , and her sisters (sisters? he wasn’t sure one often makes out with their siblings, but they all live with a common parental figure in the same house… Jack would just have to ask Sam later). He didn’t know the mom well, just that her name was  _ Jodie _ and she was a  _ Sheriff _ , and that she was a mom to her girls in the same capacity that Sam, Dean, and Cas were dads to Jack. 

He could call Claire. She was a hunter (in training, but that’s probably more training than Jack has had because she, unlike Jack, is more than a year old). She would know what to do, certainly.

**Author's Note:**

> On the first day of Ficmas, the author gave to me: a start to a Supernatural thing!


End file.
